


Fallen Productions

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Sam Winchester, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Honeymoon, Omega Reader, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Pornstar Dean Winchester, Pornstar Sam Winchester, Pornstars, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You are a porn actress who just landed a position in one of the best production companies in the country. The job comes with a lot of perks, and the biggest of them is – without a shadow of doubt – working with the three best actors in the market.Chapter 1 Square(s) Filled: SAMasturbation ( Sam Winchester Bingo),Chapter 2 Square(s) Filled: Pornstar AU (Sam Winchester Bingo), Incest Kink (SPN Kink Bingo), Role Play (SPN ABO Bingo)Chapter 3 Square(s) Filled:  Impala (SPN Dean Bingo), Oral Fixation ( SPN Kink Bingo), Alpha/Omega ( SPN ABO Bingo); Long Car Ride (SPN Genre Bingo)Chapter 4 Square(s) Filled:  Steve!Castiel (SPN Kink Bingo), Beta/Omega (SPN ABO Bingo); Honeymoon (SPN Fluff Bingo)





	1. One

You checked your makeup in the mirror of the dressing room, seeing if anything was out of place. It was supposed to look natural, so you only had a touch of bb cream and blush over your skin, and lipstick that matched your natural lip colour.

You were wearing a see-through pair of panties and bra underneath your bathrobe and were supposed to be on the set in just 15 minutes. Maybe you could answer texts before you had to go out.

You were about to grab your phone when you heard a knock on your dressing room door.

“Yes?”

“It’s me,” you heard Sam’s voice. “Can I come in?”

You frowned, confused. Maybe you had read the time wrong?

“Yeah.”

This was your first film in Winchester Productions, a porn company founded by Sam and Dean Winchester, two  _ very  _ famous stars in the niche, and it would be with none other than the younger of the duo. Sam was a drop-dead gorgeous Alpha, with a strong jawline and a body to kill for, but very sweet and gentle. When he entered, he was wearing the clothes you knew he’d wear in the film, and he had a soft smile on his face.

“I wanted to say hello before everything started,” he explained. “Do you have everything you need here?”

“Yes,” you nodded. “Everyone is great. It doesn’t even feel like I’m gonna be undressing in front of a crew in 15 minutes.”

Sam laughed, and you did the same. Truth is, the tension between you two was real and very sexual. Ever since you’d laid eyes on him, you  _ knew  _ you’d love fucking him, and you were looking forward to today’s scene. You could feel yourself getting aroused just from imagining how he’d feel.

“Don’t you have any methods for that?” He gave you a boyish smile. “To calm down and all?”

You shrugged.

“Not really. I let the scene ease me, you know how filming is. It’s nothing glamorous, it’s work.”

Sam looked surprised. He’d never seen someone be so frank about this industry.

“What about you?” you turned the question. “Do you have any methods to make the nervousness go away?”

A glimpse of something crossed Sam’s eyes, and you bit your lip.

“I don’t get nervous,” he said with confidence. “But I have something I do to ease my co-star’s nervousness, some of them report feeling a bit…” Sam looked for words. “Intimidated by me. Especially Omegas.”

You raised your eyebrows. Well, there were plenty of reasons to be intimidated just from  _ looking _ at Sam, and he smelt fucking amazing. 

“That’s good,” you rested back on your chair. “I know exactly how they feel.”

Sam’s grin became a cocky one.

“You do?”

You laughed, a bit embarrassed, but not moving your eyes from him.

“You’re Sam Winchester,” you reminded him. “You are quite a big shark.”

He chuckled.

“Have you ever watched me?”

You shook your head. When they heard you were about to film a scene with Sam, your friends urged you to look him up online and watch his videos, but you wanted to keep the mystery air around him, so everything would be a bit of a surprise.

“Good,” he said in a soft, sexy tone, and you inhaled sharply, feeling a soft shiver running up your column.

“Should I have?”

He smirked, and rested his elbows on his thighs, reaching out and caressing your closest arm with his fingertips.

“Don’t you want to know how I ease my girls into the scenes?” he changed the subject.

You nodded slowly.

“I make them comfortable,” he whispered, moving from his chair and getting even closer to you, this time whispering in your ear. “I kiss them, so they are not afraid to kiss me in front of the cameras, I make sure they are wet enough for me… I make them so cock-hungry that they can only think of me before the filming starts, and I make sure they know I’m gonna fuck them so well that they won’t be able to think of  _ anything _ after I’m done with them.”

You gasped and felt Sam smiling against your skin in response.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Y/N?”

You nodded, unable to say any words, and he turned you around in the chair, taking your lips in his in a slow passionate kiss.

His tongue swiped yours with calm and desire, and his big hands quickly caught your torso. Sam was huge, more than a whole foot taller than you, and you couldn’t help but imagine how those proportions would work.

A lot earlier than you wanted to, his lips moved away and he kissed his way down your chin and jaw, finding your neck and licking right over your pulsing point.

“Sam,” you sighed, closing your eyes, and didn’t even care to open them when he sat himself down on the couch of the dressing room and pulled yourself to sit on his lap. “ _ Fuck _ .”

He was already hard, and if the volume of his pants said something to you, Sam was  _ very _ proportional.

“When we’re out there,” he moved his lips back to your ear. “I’m gonna tear those tiny panties from your body, baby girl. I can’t wait to see how your pussy looks.”

You moaned just as his hands started moving down, and his fingers played with you under the robe and right over the sheer material.

“Why not see now?” you managed to squeeze out in a moan.

He looked amused.

“I don’t wanna waste the surprise,” he pressed a finger against your clit, and you jumped, but his hand quickly moved to your neck to stop you from moving too much, and moved the fabric of your underwear away. “I wanna savour every single moment with you out there, baby girl.”

You wiggled on his lap, panting hard and whining while his fingers caressed your  _ drenched  _ folds.

“I wanna see your pretty face when my cock first enters you,” he said slowly, penetrating you with two of his fingers, hooking them and rubbing the inside of your vaginal walls, making you moan loudly. “I wanna see those pretty lips begging for me to fuck you harder…” he moved his other hand down to your clit, and you nearly lost yourself there. “I wanna see your pussy squirting all over my hands.”

You felt your legs trembling, already very,  _ very _ , close to your orgasm.

“Wanna see your face when you cum,” he grinned darkly when you fell forward against him, and never stopped his ministrations. “Oh baby girl, I can feel you squeezing my fingers… You gonna cum for me already?”

You whined, pushing against his hands.

“Yes, Sam,” you cried out. “Oh fuck. Harder, rub my clit harder.”

He complied, putting the exact right amount of pressure over your clit to make your hips buckle forward.

“Fuck, yes,” you groaned. “I’m gonna cum.”

Sam shifted under you.

“You’re gonna cum for me?” he moaned in your ear. “Gonna cum like a good little slut from me fingering you and talking dirty to you?”

“Yes,” you moaned.

All of a sudden, Sam pulled his hands away and held you by the hips, stopping you at once.

“No, you’re not.”

You whined in response, and Sam used one of his hands to wrap his fingers in your hair, locking your eyes onto his.

“Your first orgasm in this place is mine, do you hear me?” he whispered. “You’re only gonna come when I tell you to come.”

You nodded, and he gave your lips a soft and surprisingly gentle peck.

“Good.”

He moved you away from him and stood up, adjusting his pants and his hair in the mirror.

“Recompose yourself,” he pointed out. “We only have three more minutes.”

  
  



	2. Two

Your legs were still shaky when you entered set, and Sam had a wicked grin on his lips while a redhead girl fixed his hair and his jacket.

“Y/N,” you heard a voice behind, and turned around to find another redhead woman, a Beta, old enough to be the other girl’s mother. “I’m Rowena MacLeod. I’m the director.”

You frowned a bit.

“MacLeod?” you questioned. “I think I know that name.”

“My brother, Crowley MacLeod,” she explained quickly. “Porn runs in the family.”

You chuckled, confirming with a nod.

“Are we alright today?” she questioned. “Do you want or need anything?”

You confirmed you were alright, and she took your hand.

“We’ve gone through the script so I think we’re good, can we start?”

“Sure,” you confirmed. “Let’s do this.”

Rowena gave you a grin, and offered her hand to take off your robe.

“Let me know if you need a break.”

“Thank you.”

You nodded and she stepped back, giving space to Sam.

“Hello,” he whispered, stopping right in front of you. “Ready for me?”

You merely nodded, too breathless to speak, and he moved a hand up to caress your cheek and chin.

“I can’t wait to see my cock entering this tight wet pussy,” he said darkly. “Are you gonna be good for me?”

You nodded again, and Sam swiped his thumb over your lower lip.

“Good. I can’t wait to see it.”

You walked to the large bed covered in generic stuffed toys, lying in the middle of it and waiting for Rowena to confirm action.

“Lights,” her voice echoed through the big room, and the white lights hit your skin. “Camera… Action.”

You took a breath before palming your breasts, caressing them slowly before moving them down to your underwear, finding yourself drenched and moaning softly. You didn’t have to follow an exact order of things, but the storyline asked you to masturbate until Sam – your Alpha Step-father – walked in on you. He would then seduce you and you two would be free to do whatever you wanted from there.

Swinging your hair from your shoulder and sitting on the bed, you put a pillow between your legs and moved your hips almost desperately. You were burning up since your encounter with Sam and you  _ needed  _ some sort of friction, or you’d explode.

You were so distracted and lost humping your pillow that you didn’t notice his arrival at first, and the reaction of your jumping to cover yourself with something was completely real – you didn’t even remember you were on the set.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” the Alpha standing in front of you questioned, and you pressed the pillow in front of you body, hiding yourself from his eyes.

“Fuck, Sam,” you exclaimed. “You scared me.”

He raised his eyebrows at you.

“What are you doing in my room?”

“Your door was wide open,” he pointed. “I was walking to my room and there you were, humping a pillow like a slutty Omega on heat.”

You bit your lip, squeezing your legs. Oh gosh. You weren’t supposed to like when he spoke like that, but your body seemingly didn’t know that.

“Am I not enough for you?”

You let out a soft whine, and the Alpha moved close to you.

“Do I ever leave this wet pussy unsatisfied?”

You shook your head.

“I thought you were with Mum,” you muttered.

He smirked before kneeling on the bed.

“Your Mum had a call this morning, and she’s going on a work trip. She packed everything when you were out, and I left her at the airport myself.”

He took the pillow from your weak hands, and spread your legs just as he spoke.

“She’s gonna spend a week away,” he moved his hands to your covered pussy, and caressed it up and down slowly. “And you know what I’m gonna do in that time?”

You shook your head, breathing hard and fast.

“I’m gonna be buried in my little slutty Omega’s wet cunt. What do you think of that?”

You swallowed the saliva in your mouth, and Sam watched you with attentive eyes, raising a single eyebrow in a questioning way.

“ _ Please, Sam.” _

The Alpha grinned wickedly, and moved his hand right up to your torso, moving his lips to yours while taking one of your breasts in his hands.

He kissed your lips raw, before sitting you upright and on his lap, like he’d done before.

“You pretend you’re so worried about being getting caught,” he moved his hands to your back, unclamping your bra and removing it. You could see the pleasure in his eyes when he saw your naked chest, and moved his forefinger and thumb to pinch your nipple. “But you don’t really care, do you? Your door was right open, you  _ wanted  _ me to find you.”

You moaned and threw your head back when he sucked your other nipple, nipping at it and pulling while staring up at you. He moved them away and moved his free hand to your head.

“Look down, little Omega,” Sam licked his lips. “You made a mess on my pants.”

You complied, and he was right. Your wetness had leaked onto his pants, and had formed a small wet patch over his legs.

Sam threw you on the bed like you were a rag doll and pushed your legs open. Just like he promised he would, he moved your hands to your panties and ripped them, throwing the pieces of fabric left away without a single care and groaning from the back of his throat in satisfaction.

“Look at this pussy,” he caressed your folds. “You’re dripping, little Omega.”

By now, his cock looked like it was going to burst the seams of his pants, and your pussy flexed at the thought of finally having him inside you.

“It’s for you, Alpha,” you managed to moan out.

Sam growled, sitting on his legs and taking off his shirt, which prompted you to lick your lips.

“You’re so gorgeous,” you whispered, and Sam gave you a gentle smile before moving to take off his pants. “ _ Fuck _ .”

His cock was… gorgeous. It looked just as good as the rest of him. It was long and thick, with a red leaking head, and very smooth skin where Sam’s pubes would be. You could also see the spot right where his knot formed, and for a moment all you could imagine was him mating you, almost splitting you in a half while dumping his cum inside your cunt.

“Alpha,” you whined. “Please.”

Sam didn’t hesitate at your request, just pulling you down and positioning his cock on your entrance, kissing your lips like a hungry man.

“Look at me,” he whispered after moving his lips away. “Open your eyes and look at me while I put my cock inside you.”

You did as he said, and your open lips trembled when you first felt him enter you, slowly and tortuously. Sam’s thickness was stretching you open, sliding inside your wet pussy while his eyes continued to stare into yours with no hesitance.

“You feel so good,” he whispered. “Was that what you wanted? My Alpha cock inside you?”

You nodded, panting, and he held your hips tighter, settling himself fully inside you and releasing a breath.

“Such a good pussy,” he sat on his heels, lifting your hips, and moved his finger to run over your clit. “Gonna fucking wreck you, little Omega.”

You forgot the cameras around you the moment he started thrusting into you, and for a moment, it was almost like you were alone with Sam. His thrusts and the rolling of his thumb on your clit were amazing, and with all the working up he’d done to you, you were already close to your orgasm.

“Alpha…” you reached out for him, and Sam caught your hand in his.

“Cum for me, pretty Omega,” he moaned. “Squeeze my cock in this pussy.”

The moan you let out was shameful, but you didn’t give a single fuck. All you could see was the Alpha inside you driving you insane. When you came down from your orgasm, he didn’t slow down, just continuing fondling you even when you tried to squirm away.

“Look at me,” he demanded, and you complied. “What did I tell you, huh? You cum when I tell you to cum, and that means you’ll only stop cumming when I decide you do.”

You moaned louder. Goodness, Sam would be your ruin, this was it. You would never be able to feel that much pleasure with any other man in your life.

You came again. And again. And again. You lost count of your orgasms to the point that you became just a moaning rag doll in Sam’s arms.

“I’m gonna cum,” he announced, red from the effort, his thrust less regular and more focused on himself right now.

“Cum inside me,” you mewled.

Sam grabbed your hair, taking your lips in a kiss, and pounding into you, hard enough for you to feel a bit of pain, but not enough to make you want to stop. When he came, deep inside you, both of you just stayed there, silently taking each other’s presence before he pulled out, lying by your side and moving his hands to cup your cheeks and kiss your lips again.

“Fuck,” you whispered out, and Sam laughed by your side.

“Fuck?” he asked back.

“Fuck.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square(s) Filled: Impala (SPN Dean Bingo), Oral Fixation ( SPN Kink Bingo), Alpha/Omega ( SPN ABO Bingo); Long Car Ride (SPN Genre Bingo)

"Thank you," you muttered when the blonde beta girl put a cup of Starbucks iced coffee in front of you, leaving silently while you drank through a metal straw.

Today you would be filming – and fucking – with Dean Winchester, Sam's older and slightly shorter Alpha brother. He was still very tall, with green eyes and a softer body, but rougher personality.

Just like with Sam, you didn't know what to expect with Dean, so when you heard someone clearing their throat at the door of your tent, you didn't need to look to know it was him.

"Hey," he entered, closing the door behind himself and you could see he was holding a cupcake in his hands. "I might have searched around for your favourite snack."

You chuckled.

"Trying to bribe me?"

You gave him a small grin, which he mirrored with a short shine in his eyes.

"More like trying to make you comfortable," he confessed. "I hope you don't mind."

You pointed at the chair close to you and he sat down, offering you the pastry.

"Do you have everything you need?" he questioned while you took a bit out of the small thing. "Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine," you assured him, trying not to stare too much. “You?”

_ Goodness, what amazing family genes. _

“I’m…” he cleared his throat and stopped for a moment. “Well, I’m curious.”

You tilted your head a bit, making him smile.

“You see… my brother said you are an amazing actress and great in some other stuff too.”

You felt your cheeks flush in response and he chuckled.

“You smell really good, sweetheart,” he licked his lips. “I can’t wait to know how you taste.”

You felt a shiver running on your back, and he stood up.

“I’ll leave you to finish getting ready.”

Dean reached out for a moment and swiped a thumb over your lower lip.

“See you soon.”

. . .

You put your feet on the panel of the car, giving the camera a small and teasing grin while holding the straw of the lollipop in your mouth with your dominant hand. This was Dean’s actual car, a 67’ slick black Impala. It was his idea to do something with it and a road trip backstory, that’s why you were on a desert road finishing filming the moving scenes so you could move to the real action. There were a couple of cameras positioned all around to catch anything that could be useful and really hoped at least one of them had caught the genuine reaction to what you’d just done.

“Feet off, I’m not gonna say it twice,” your co-star slapped your thigh and you chuckled, turning a bit around and letting out a whine, fully getting into character.

“But I’m bored, Dean…” you pulled your lollipop out of your mouth. “We’ve been in this car  _ forever _ .”

He shook his head and arched an eyebrow for you, making you remove your feet.

“You’re antsy because of all that sugar,” he pointed in your direction. “You’ve got one of those in your mouth since… I don’t even know when you started.”

You moved your eyes away.

“I like having things in my mouth. Maybe I have an oral fixation.”

The look Dean gave you was wild and lusty, and you only smiled. Well, it was working, wasn’t it?

The car stopped in front of the filming crew, and Rowena gave you a small grin when her eyes landed on you.

“We’re gonna do the shot of you two coming out of the car to check the view,” she announced. “Any objections?”

You raised your hand playfully.

“I need another one of those,” you raised the cola flavoured pop to her attention. “And can I have the rest of the sack? I’m loving it.”

She chuckled.

“Ruby is gonna get you a brand new sack, everyone had already stolen more than half of what we first had.”

You opened a smile.

“Thank you, boss.”

Dean’s objection made you turn your head in his direction.

“Excuse you, miss?” he raised his eyebrows. “ _ I  _ am your boss.”

“Not here,” the director stood up. “Come on, we don’t have the whole day. You know where to go, Dean.”

He nodded and she walked away, giving him space to position the car in the right place.

Dean took off to the point where you were supposed to be filming, but destiny wasn’t gentle to you. A few feet away from where he’d stop, you two heard a very distinct noise from the back of the car, making you jump in surprise.

“I’ll be back,” the man by your side told you before stopping the car in the right place and leaving it. With no other option, you just left after him.

He stopped beside the car and turned to the crew.

“Keep rolling,” he announced. “We’ll roll with the punches.”

No one protested, and you adjusted your short shorts for a moment, leaning on the Impala.

“What happened?”

“Flat tire,” he explained, very annoyed.

Your shoulders sagged in tiredness and annoyance. He  _ really  _ wanted them to keep filming? What could be interesting in watching a man changing a tire?

You realised the appeal not even five minutes later. Dean’s strong arms and look of concentration were, indeed, very interesting and was, indeed, turning you on. When he removed his shirt to ‘avoid getting it dirty’, you felt a shiver run your whole body at once.

The cameramen seemed to know exactly what you were thinking, cause when you started literally staring at him and drowning over his physic, one of them was already filming your face and body reactions, while another was recording Dean.

When your Alpha co-star was done and cleaning his hand with some wet wipes, you realised all you had left from your lollipop was a plastic straw.

“Oh no…” you let out a very soft whine, which made him look at you.

Very deliberately, you leant over the open window, sticking your ass right up, and pretended to look for another one in your purse.

“Not that I’m complaining about the view,” Dean stopped behind you, his hips very close to yours, and his big hand came down to adjust a side of your shorts. “But what are you doing?”

His hips slowly touched yours, and could clearly feel his cock pressing against you.

“I’m…” you tried to think of something just as someone fixed the camera on the other side to fix on you. “I’m looking for something.”

He started moving slowly, grinding against you while caressing the sides of your thighs and torso.

“Yeah? What?” his voice came out slightly rough.

You closed your eyes. He was already hard behind you, and you couldn’t even think of what apology you had any more.

“My lollipops,” you tried to sound confident.

Dean only hummed again in confirmation.

“You need something in your mouth, right?” his fingers moved up, caressing the back of your neck and making you sigh.

“M-Maybe,” you let your body rest forward just for a moment, enjoying the pressure between your legs. You could feel your pussy wet and didn’t doubt that if he moved his hands there, he would be very pleased to feel it.

“What if I told you,” he pulled you out of the car slowly, turning you around to face him. “That I have something a lot nicer for you to suck.”

You licked your lips in response, and Dean leant closer to you.

“What thing?” you questioned, breathy, and the microphone came closer to catch your conversation.

“Something hot,” he opened a small and sexy grin. “And very hard.”

You tried not to squirm.

“How hard, Dean?”

Without saying a single word, he took your hand and put on his chest, giving the cameraman time to capture his gesture before slowly descending it and landing on his bulge.

“Hard enough for you, sweetheart?”

Before you could even answer, he kissed your lips using one of his hands to hold you by the back of your neck. When the kiss was over, he gave you another of the hot looks.

“What do you think, babe?” he looked into your eyes. “Wanna show me how much you like having something in that pretty mouth?”

Without as much as a word, you dropped to your knees and moved your hands to his pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down slowly. When his naked cock jumped out, you raised your eyebrows and looked up.

“No underwear?”

He shrugged.

“Easier access.”

You stuck out your tongue and gave his cock a long slow lick. It was shorter than Sam’s but thicker, and his knot ring was a bit bigger – though you didn’t really know if it was just the same size than his brother, but in a different proportion.

“Does it taste good?” he questioned and you looked up, finding him with his eyebrows raised.

“I don’t know,” you looked up at him, playfully. “I can’t say in a single taste.”

He chuckled.

“Taste more, then.”

Oh, that, you did.

You continued to give his cock kitten licks until Dean was a panting and throbbing mess, leant on his car and holding both his hands in a fist.

“Y/N…” he breathed out, clearly needy.

“Dean…” you stroked his length.

“Baby…” he panted. “Stop teasing me.”

You chuckled, moving your hand slowly.

“Ask nicely…” you gave his cockhead a lick, tasting the drop of precum that had just accumulated there. “And maybe I’ll do it.”

He growled, his eyes turning dark.

“Omega,” he called you by your presentation, and you almost felt your legs melting.

There was no need for more words.

You took him in your lips slowly, hollowing your cheeks and trying your best to swallowing him down. Dean moaned loudly and did his best to keep his arm steady when given a hand camera to capture your movements from his own POV.

“So good,” he praised you. “Gosh, you have an amazing mouth, Omega.”

You smiled proudly, and let out an annoyed whine when he pulled away.

“ _ Dean _ …”

He gave you an apologetic look.

“Can’t let myself cum in this pretty mouth if I still want to fill this pussy today, baby.”

You felt your cheeks warming up, and Dean pulled you up, kissing you and moving his hands to remove your shirt and bra, throwing them in the car.

“Need to take off your pants,” he said against your lips, opening your shorts and pulling them down along with your underwear. He pulled away from the kiss and started kneeling down, but you stopped him. “Fuck, I need to taste you.”

“No,” you pulled him back. “No.”

He gave you a clearly confused look.

“Why?”

“Need your cock,” you put your hands on his hips, moving your free hand to his cock again and caressing it. “Fuck me,  _ Alpha _ .”

He squeezed you and moved away for a moment, opening the door of the car and throwing you in the car with your ass up.

“Fuck, omega, you’re  _ drenched. _ ”

You closed your eyes when you felt the head of his cock rubbing against your folds, increasing your frustration.

“ _ Dean,”  _ you squirmed.

You gasped when you first felt him entering you, stretching your pussy and holding you tightly.

“You feel so good,” he growled. “Fuck, this pussy… Could knot you right here in the middle of nowhere.”

You moaned, feeling your walls contracting around him, and your co-star chuckled.

“Oh, you’d like that, right?” he moved his hand to between your legs, rubbing your clit with his thumb. “Me knotting you right here?”

You couldn’t remember the last time you had a knot inside you, honestly, and you knew Dean’s would be amazing inside you.

You felt your legs trembling just as an orgasm started to make itself imminent, and your co-star didn’t take too long to notice it, continuing to moan while making circles over your clit.

“If you’re a good girl, then maybe I’ll give you my knot, Omega, what do you think? Will you be good?”

You mewled in response.

“Yes, Alpha,” you squeezed your eyes shut.

“You wanna know how to be good for me?” he caressed your ass gently with the hand he wasn’t using to stimulate you.

You only hummed in confirmation.

“Cum on my cock.”

You moaned, chasing more of his hand and cock, and Dean didn’t fail to deliver it to you.

“That’s it,” he thrust harder into you. “You feel so good. Cum for me, come on, cum for me.”

You came with a loud cry, and he gave your clit a bit of a break, not stopping with his thrusting.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said under his breath. “Feel so good.”

You closed your eyes, feeling his hands caressing your back, much more gentle than his appearance lead on.

Surprising you, he leant into the car, pressing his chest against your back and touching your ear with his sinful lips.

“Look at the camera, sweetheart. They fucking love you.”

You complied, starting right into the gear and moaning when he went back onto stimulating your clit.

“I know I can’t knot you, sweetheart,” he whispered into your ear. “But I want you to imagine that I did when I do it. I want you to think about how that would feel, just like I’m thinking about it. Can you do that for me, Y/N? Can you be good?”

You nodded, shivering with his he spoke your name.

“Yes, Dean.”

He licked your skin.

“Good girl.”

You closed your eyes, letting your head fall forward and rest on the seat when you felt another orgasm reaching you and, this time, Dean seemed ready to join you.

“Fuck,” he growled, going back to his previous position. “Cum for me again and I’ll knot you, omega.”

It didn’t take a lot for you to reach it again, and you were in what felt like the end of your orgasm when you felt his wet thumb caressing your arsehole, entering it very slowly, but making you cum again and even louder just as Dean spilt inside you.

_ Well, I guess that was a great reaction for a fake knotting. _

Your co-star didn’t pull out from inside you and only caressed your back, ass and thighs softly while you trembled and tried to recover from the strong waves.

“You can move now, Dean,” Rowena instructed and he complied.

He helped you to your feet gently and sat back on the car seat, taking the wet wipes from the glove compartment and gently sitting you on his lap while cleaning you up.

“You good?” the alpha questioned, seeming truly concerned.

“Yeah,” you muttered.

He held your chin, pulling you to a soft kiss, and caressed your side.

“Come on. Let’s get going before it gets dark.”

  
  
  



	4. Four

You finished applying the thin – almost nonexistent – layer of blush to the apples of your cheeks before picking the satin white dress and putting it over your body, covering the pure white corset, which an omega named Meg had helped you into.

The camera moved and filmed all over your body, taking every possible and erotic angle while you ‘got ready’ for the following moments. Today your shooting would be a lot more romantic and gentle than the previous two you’d done with the Winchester. You were supposed to meet Castiel, and film a piece about a couple on their honeymoon.

Different from the Winchester brothers, your co-star had yet to arrive to the filming, which was leaving Crowley – Rowena’s brother – impatient and you very nervous. Without having a moment alone to talk to him, you didn’t know what to expect from working by his side.

“And we’re done,” the director announced. “You can have a break while we assemble things in the bedroom.”

You nodded briefly and left the bathroom while they unassembled the equipment, and turned your head when your co-star finally showed up, making you gulp. The Winchesters were hot and all, but Castiel was probably the most beautiful man you’d ever seen in your whole life, Alpha, Beta or Omega.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly when he reached you and offered you a hand. “I’m Steve.”

You frowned.

“I thought your name was Castiel.”

He opened a smile at your surprise.

“It’s a stage name. But you can call me Castiel, I like a lot better than Steve anyway.”

“I’m Y/N,” you introduce yourself. “But that’s my actual name.”

He took your hand in his gently and placed a kiss on top of it, making you shudder.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

You relaxed. He was very charming.

“Are you ready?” he questioned. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m ready,” you confirmed. “Why?”

He pointed at how everyone was setting the equipment up.

“We have time for a talk,” he suggested.

The hotel room the team had reserved for the day was in one of the best places in town. They had a very large area for the guests and every room had a balcony with a view to kill for.

“Come on,” he offered you an arm.

You accepted it silently, following him to the balcony and taking a seat at the table.

“Okay, so,” he trailed off, looking for words. “Hello, my name is Steve but I’d rather be called Castiel and we are gonna sleep together in half an hour.”

You chuckled.

“Nice to meet you, Castiel,” you smiled. “I’ll be your fake wife for the day.”

That seemed to please him, and your co-star sat more comfortable on his chair.

“Y/N,” he said your name slowly, and the deep tone of his voice gave you all of the right shivers. “Tell me more about you.”

* * *

You shifted on your feet sensuously, gazing into the large garden the hotel so carefully cultivated. It was, indeed, beautiful, they knew what they were doing.

You knew the arms around you were Castiel’s, so you just closed your eyes when you felt him approaching and hugging you just as the drone approached you two to catch your reaction.

“Hello,” he muttered against your neck. “What are you doing here, wife?”

You let out a breath, humming a bit.

“I was waiting for you to come out of the shower, husband.”

He kissed your skin softly.

“I’m out of the shower now,” he pointed. “Come inside.”

He moved his hands down from your torso to your legs, then back and up to your ass.

“And then you can show me the little number you have on.”

You giggled and waited for the cameraman to move away to back out, and he pulled you to stand beside the bed.

Castiel’s kiss was very different from those who came before him. Maybe it was because of the scene you were shooting, or maybe his personality, but it was very calm and gentle. His hands were caressing your arms, and you couldn’t help but melt and relax.

“I can’t believe I have you all to myself,” he whispered, moving your hair so he could kiss your neck. “Baby, your skin is so soft. You look so beautiful.”

“Cas…” you sighed out the nickname he’d offer you.

His lips landed on your ear, and his voice came out soft enough that the microphone wouldn’t catch it.

“I watched you with the Winchesters,” he moved his hand up, cupping your neck and caressing your scalp. “Heard your moans, saw the look of pleasure on your face… And do you want to know what I think?”

You managed to let out a questioning noise that was definitely not a word. He was just kissing you and you were already a mess.

“I think I’ll try and beat any expectation they might have set up, what do you think of that? Do you like it?”

You nodded weakly, and he moved his lips, pampering your skin with kisses until he reached your lips once again.

When he pulled always, his blue eyes stared into yours and you felt like you could just fall into them.

“Can I see what’s underneath?” he questioned, playing with the hem of your satin dress. “Please?”

In response, you moved your hands up and lowered the straps of the dress, watching as his gaze descended to your movements. Once you had done the same to the other side, you felt as the fabric fell from your skin and made a pool on your feet on the floor. You opened a smile when his blue irises followed it and a breath got stuck in his throat.

“Beautiful,” his fingertips touched the top of your corset, teasing your skin. “Very beautiful.”

You felt your cheeks hot and yelped when he pulled you to the bed and sat you on his lap.

“You bought that thinking of me?” he gave you a teasing smile and you nodded, shuddering when he played with the sides of your thong.

“I did,” you moved your hands up, touching his face softly and Castiel rubbed his nose on yours.

“Can I take it off now?” he asked, blushing while looking at your face, and his expression made you laugh.

What the hell? You never laughed during scenes. How did he even do that?

“You can try?” you offered.

Cas tilted his face up, catching your lips in his again, and you closed your eyes as his big hands tried – and failed – to work around your corset. When it failed, he tried pulling it down; again, it didn’t work.

You broke away from the kiss with a playful grin.

“Do you need help?”

Castiel’s face reddened again, and you couldn’t hold another laughter. You can’t fake something like that.

“It would be really good, actually.”

Under his watchful eyes, you moved your hands down your body and teased the front opening of your corset, making him lick his pink lips.

Trying to look as sexy as possible, you opened each of the hooks that kept your corset on and smiled when you felt his cock pressing against your crotch through his bathrobe and his hand falling on your thigh to give it a squeeze.

You threw it behind yourself and Castiel moved his hand up, cupping your breast and caressing your nipple with his thumb.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, kissing the space between your collarbones and moving down to your opposite breast, circling your skin teasingly before taking it in his lips.

You moved your hands down to his chest and untied the rope holding his bathrobe together, laying a wide open hand on his toned chest. He wasn’t all buff like Sam or all soft like Dean but had some muscle and hardness in the right places. You scratched his skin softly and felt him smiling against your skin before biting into your nipple, which made you jump.

“Hey!” you exclaimed.

He raised your head in response.

“What? You started it.”

You rolled your eyes but moaned when he moved his lips and sucked on the nipples his fingers were circling.

“Now that’s what I want to hear.”

Fuck you were drenched already. Did he need to tease you so much?

As if he was reading your mind, Castiel moved his hands to his robe and took it off, exposing his body to you. When he made you stand up to properly remove it, you licked your lips when you realised he was butt naked underneath it.

His cock was by no means Alpha-like. It was just a bit above the average for a beta, and thick enough that you knew your fingers wouldn’t close around it, but it was very aesthetically pleasing – and looked like it would please you another way too.

“Let’s take that off just as well,” he reached for your thong, helping you stepping out of it before pulling you close again. “Come here.”

This time you took the initiative of sitting down and moaned softly when his cock nudged on your pussy lips.

“Let’s get to the middle of the bed,” he whispered, pulling you along white him while still sat on his lap.

Not wasting time, Castiel put his mouth back on you as soon as his back was resting on the headboard, kissing and nibbling on your skin like a desperate man.

“You smell amazing,” he whispered right before sucking on a very sensitive spot on your skin, right underneath the fake mark the makeup crew had added to your neck, making you moan loudly in surprise. “And now you’re marked as mine.”

You chuckled, trying to distract yourself from the burning feeling between your thighs.

“You almost sound possessive.”

He moved down to the middle of your chest and you felt fingertips touching the top of your mound.

“You are already mine, baby,” he reminded you, slowly descending onto your pussy. “What do I need to be afraid of?”

Your pussy walls contracted the moment your fingers made contact with your wet folds, and your lips shot right up against your will when he circled your clit.

“Cas,” you hissed.

“So wet…”

You squirmed under his touch. Couldn’t he just fuck you? What was the deal with making you so desperate?

“Stop teasing, Cas!” you whined, forgetting completely that it was supposed to be a serious order and not a plead.

His opposite hand moved up to lift you, and you rested your face on the crook of his neck, thinking he’d comply to your request. Silly you.

You felt his touch leaving your clit, and his cock replaced it.

“Fuck me, Cas…” you whimpered into his ear. “Please, I need to feel you inside me.”

But that didn’t seem to convince him. His cockhead moved over your folds, touching your clit and going down to find your wet entrance just to go up and do the same over and over and over again.

“You’re so wet,” he pressed his cock into your entrance again for a moment but took it out before you could even fully feel it.

You groaned, giving his chest a very soft slap.

You felt his touch leaving your clit, and his cock replaced it.

“Fuck me, Cas…” you whimpered into his ear. “Please, I need to feel you inside me.”

But that didn’t seem to convince him. His cockhead moved over your folds, touching your clit and going down to find your wet entrance just to go up and do the same over and over and over again.

“You’re so wet,” he pressed his cock into your entrance again for a moment but took it out before you could even fully feel it.

“You are a big meanie.”

In response, your co-star laughed.

“I just want to make sure you’re wet enough.”

You groaned, moving your hips and letting out what was a mixture of a moan and a whine.

“I’m already wet enough, you just said it yourself.”

In response to that, he started circling your clit.

“You are, aren’t you?” he squeezed your ass with the hand holding you. “All drenched for your husband.”

Your pussy clenched around nothing and you felt the heat rising to your cheeks. How could he make married talk of all things sound so sexy?

“You really are, aren’t you?” he hummed. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

You nodded.

“Yes, Cas…” you whispered.

You let a long pleasure moan when you felt his cock finally making its way inside your pussy.

“Fuck,” he let out a breath. “Baby, you feel so good.

Your hips sunk down onto his, prompting the two of you to make more sounds of pleasure as his cock stretched your walls to accommodate itself.

“You are amazing,” he caressed you back and squeezed your ass.

You sat straight once he was fully set inside you and rested your hands on his strong shoulders before moving slowly over him.

“Slowly,” he whispered. “Fuck… Wanna feel you right. Can’t blow my load too quick.”

You chuckled.

“You want to cum already?” you moaned out, moving so you could look into his eyes, and intentionally clenched your walls around him.

The beta moaned and squeezed your ass.

“In a pussy as good as yours, honey? Gotta make sure it won’t end before it even begins.”

You smiled a bit and threw your head back when you felt his hand resting on your mound and pressuring it. Somehow, it made the place where his cock was fucking you and it made everything more intense for you.

“Fuck,” you gasped.

In response, Castiel moved his head forward and kissed your lips.

“Do you like that?” he muttered.

“Yes…” you whined.

He used his other hand to move you back and forth instead of up and down, making your clit rub against his hip bone.

“Move like this,” he instructed, releasing you, and he smiled proudly. “Good girl.”

Your co-star took your lips in his once again, and you moaned into the kiss when you felt yourself already on the brink of an orgasm.

“Such a delicious pussy,” he hummed. “And it’s already squeezing me, wifey. Let me feel it cum for me, will you?”

You nodded, moving harder and faster against him.

Your first orgasm hit you hard, and Castiel quickly took his free hand to flick your clit when you stopped moving on his cock and shook in the waves of your orgasm.

“Cas…” you let out, falling in the white waves.

He continued to caress you through your orgasm, and only stopped when you stopped squirming, turning on the bed and throwing you on your back on the mattress and taking legs, resting them on his shoulders.

He drove his cock into you with even more desire, so much that the bed under you rocked with the force of his thrusts, and you squeezed the sheets in your fingers, twisting them when a second orgasm broke onto your, not as strong as the first but not less satisfying.

Castiel didn’t stop and was soon bringing the third orgasm out of your weak and shaky body when his movements became erratic.

“Look at me,” he moaned, sucking on the closest spot on your calf. “Look into my eyes when you cum, baby.”

You complied, starting into his irises just a mere second before another wave broke into you, and your co-star took the opportunity to fasten his movements.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting the sexiest loud groan you’d probably ever heard in your career before spilling inside you.

Castiel kept his cock inside you while you two panted, but pulled out and lied on the bed by your side after a couple of moments resting.

To your surprise, he pulled you to his chest and kissed your lips, caressing your cheeks and bringing an unusual peace onto you.

“And we’re done,” Crowley announced after letting the cameras ran over your bodies and actions for a moment, popping your bubble. “You two were great.”

You sat up on the bed, and Charlie quickly ran to you to cover you with a robe.

“Thanks.”

You gave your co-star a short look, receiving a smile in return before moving on to the bathroom of your room while he followed to the room beside yours, where the team had gotten the two of you ready.

* * *

You rested the blow drier the hair crew had lent you on the counter after feeling your hair was dry enough, and put on your jacket – it was supposed to be cold and windy outside, and you didn’t want to risk freezing to death.

When you left the bedroom, saying your goodbyes to the team inside, you stopped in surprise. Castiel was waiting for you with a shy smile on his face and his hands in the pocket of a dark beige trench coat.

“Hey,” he smiled with uncertainty. “Are you going anywhere?”

You shifted on your spot. He couldn’t possibly have spent all that time waiting for you outside… Could he?

“Not really,” you decided. “Why?”

“Well, I know we kinda did things in a different order, sleeping together before… Anything else,” he said in a jokingly tone. “But I was wondering if you would want to go out for a coffee or something. I know a place with a killer latte.”

You opened a smile, both surprised and flattered.

He was asking you out?!

“Uh…” you looked for words. “Sure. Lead the way.”


End file.
